


Better than my wife

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Bodyguard rpf, Kingsman RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: Richard fucks Taron with all he has got.A story made by the request of Bottomprime from newtumbl.





	Better than my wife

Richard got to the suite he desperately tried to strip off as quickly as he could, shoes, socks, shirt, trousers, he was very desperate to get to the bedroom, there was a surprise for him.

His boxers were showing a very big tent, he opened the door hard making it sound like thunder on his way to conquest, and then he reviled the most tempting of views, as soon as he saw what was in front of him he bit his lower lip hard.

There he was, on his hands in knees, presenting his cushioned butt and exposing his ass hole to him, dripping with lube, ready to be fucked, his favorite co-star Taron.

Richard ran to the bed, making Taron chuckle in excitement and anticipation, Richard grabbed his butt cheeks hard and squeezed them “So beautiful! baby!” Taron gasped in response.

From his angle he saw Taron’s perfect bubble but and his aching back, he was begging him to be taken, and he just wanted to slide his whole meat inside him “Your hole is better than my wife’s pussy, you are always tight, always eager for me I love it.” He rubs his penis over Taron's butt cheeks teasing him, Taron just whimpered in anticipation he really wanted that rod inside him.

Richard was going crazy, Taron's skin was so smooth against his meat, his cock was in heaven as he squeezed the buttcheeks against his manhood.

“Please fuck me!” Taron begged, Richard had no more self-control and with one powerful thrust buried his cock head inside Taron who hissed loudly at the rough intrusion.

“Yes!!” was the only thing that Taron could say at the moment as Richard started sliding more of his manhood inside of him, he was in total ecstasy being open by his mates cock.

Richard pushed more and more of his meaty cock inside of Taron enjoying the tightness of his lover “I never told you this, but you are tighter than my wife and a better fuck than she will ever be” Taron smiled at the praise, she would never give him pleasure as he could, and she would never hear his dirty and sexy words, never.

He buried himself to the hilt, Taron could fell all of him inside him it was heaven, he felt Richard’s extremely hairy pelvis against his smooth butt cheeks and moaned by the way that cock made him feel.

Richard gabb Taron’s hips and impaled himself harder on his lover, he loved getting rough sometimes and letting his young lover know that he was at his mercy; then he did it again, feeling the tightness of Taron’s body, he was contracting himself over Richards cock on purpose making him feel like he was milking his cock with his ass.

“So good baby! that’s it!” the Englishman said enjoying the fuck enjoying the view of Taron aching body.  
Taron turned around to see him and what he saw made him bite his lower lip and tear up in lust, he saw Richard with his eyes closed swinging his body hard, puffing out his hairy chest and giving him everything.

When he opened his eyes he gazed at Aaron's eyes, it was a dark lustful look, he looked like a slut enjoying his fuck, the image was so obscene that he loved even more because he knew that Taron loved this, he loved his body, his cock, his dirty words, him; it was paradise.

Richard quickened his pace, he was giving his all, Taron took his own cock in his hand and stroked it hard, he wanted to cum on Richard's cock, this moment was perfect to him and wanted to cum for his dominating lover.

The English flipped him in one swift movement, he wanted to see Taron’s face, the boy was begging with his eyes, he looked so beautiful being taken like this, enjoying his cock, it was erotic to the point that he wanted to fuck him harder, and that he did.

Taron moaned loudly, he took one of his fingers to his mouth and bit it so as not to make a lot of noise, his other hand was wanking him hard, to the point he couldn't wait any longer and came all over himself, his chest and abs where covered in his cum.

Richard thrust hard as he saw his lover spurt his seed all over himself, it was hot, and he just became more enthusiastic and it was all to erotic for him; that young sexy boy just letting himself enjoy with his cock “You are the best Richard! the best!!” The Englishman smiled at the exhausted twink “Well I need your help now!! he said as he took his cock out of Taron and laid beside him opening his legs wide to expose his extremely hairy butt, and never breached anus “Lick me”.

Taron got in between of Richards's legs and looked at the hairy entrance and used his tongue to probe his lover’s hole, the Bodyguard started to whimper at the sensation and grabbed his cock and masturbated it as Taron licked his hairy butt.

The tongue went deeper probing the anal entrance which made Richard jack off harder, Taron looked directly into Richard's eyes as he licked him sensually, making him feel as good as he made him feel.

The gaze was so intense that made Richard hornier, he jacked his meat so hard, he remembered how tight Taron was, and with those dirty thoughts, he came all over his mildly hairy chest “Yes!!! Baby!!!” he sade as ropes and ropes of cum came out of his cock, Taron moved on top of him to kiss him as he came all over his body.

“your ass was the best baby!” Richard said after the kiss, the started to make out after that and when their lips parted Taron said back to him “And you the best cock” he bit Richards lower lip again “And your ass is better than y wife's pussy” After that they kissed till they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo  
C'mon don't be lazy


End file.
